


Contrast

by inshadowinsun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inshadowinsun/pseuds/inshadowinsun
Summary: General Hux is sent to a desolate planet by orders from Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to track down a disturbance in the force. Unfortunately, the General won't have to look for long.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue I

Seran paused. One of the loudest sounds she ever heard rattled not only her home but herself. She threw her datapad away and rushed outside, immediately seeing a huge mass of... _ something _ burning in the distance. It took her by surprise, but she didn't waste time racing across the sand to the mysterious intrusion pouring tons of fumes into the atmosphere.

As she got closer, it dawned on her that it was a ship, wrecked beyond recognition and on the verge of exploding. She assumed people were inside, dead most likely, but she was determined to find someone alive. The fire was hotter than anything she felt before and it kept her from getting too close. Before she gave up her search, she saw someone lying awkwardly on the sand a few meters away from the catastrophe. 

When she approached the survivor, she saw the broken leg, the blood soaking the sand around their wounds, and the unconscious face of a man she recognized.

It was a split second decision to save him. Slipping her arms under his, she pulled him away from the raging fires until Seran decided it was safe enough to haul him up onto her shoulders. The man was underweight, much lighter than her, and underdressed to be coming to a planet like this one. No pack, no weapon that she could see. Just a greatcoat covering a uniform.

While pondering on his purpose here, one last loud sound entered her ears. She turned around just in time to feel the heat and force of the sudden explosion push her forward, almost knocking her off her balance. She held onto the man tightly and regained her footing, not looking long at the burning ship before returning to her home.

It was easy to lay him down on her cot, the smallest bed she could make with what she had. Her home wasn't suited for two people, it was barely a home to begin with, but she knew every nook and cranny and quickly got the medical kit tucked away nearby. She knelt down, prepared to spend the rest of the night fixing  _ the _ General of the First Order.


	2. Prologue II

General Hux kept his composure as the ship took off into lightspeed. How did the  _ Supreme Leader _ have the audacity to assign him something so trivial as finding a force user, something Hux didn't even care for. The force had been nothing but a burden to him, from Snoke to Ren. Now he was to bring back someone Ren would train, to turn them into something that would hinder Hux even more. It was a situation he was stuck in, knowing denying Ren would turn a simple manhunt into a worse headache. He was still recovering from the last time Ren forcefully silenced his opinion.

The planet was in the Honnad system, an area of space unoccupied by anything important. Research was conducted there, various planets held a variety of plants and creatures to study, but it was a mostly abandoned system.  _ Clearly,  _ Hux thought,  _ not abandoned enough for the Supreme Leader.  _ Kylo Ren had felt a disturbance in the force and due to that feeling the General was on his way to Sarvis, a planet of nothing.

“Sir, we've detected an unknown energy reading. It could be nothing. How should we proceed?”

Hux looked out at the planet in view, seeing nothing but dull variations of tan. There looked to be a planet-wide storm occurring. He kept his gaze straight, “Proceed as usual. I want to finish this as soon as possible.”

“Yessir.”

He knew it was a desert planet, void of people. No one should be living on such a desolate rock, yet Ren insisted someone or something was there and instructed Hux to not return until he collected what was so bothering the Supreme Leader. It was a nice thought, for only a second. The First Order was Hux's, his power, not Ren's. He would play his game in order to return to his own duties.

Suddenly, the ship lurched forward, throwing everyone on the bridge to the floor. Hux fell to his knees but quickly recovered, hearing the sounds of a dire emergency.

"General! The ship is caught in-" 

Another lurch forward sent the rest of the crew sliding to the front with Hux slamming against the glass of the bridge. It was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.


	3. Day One - First Conversation

Seran picked at the remains of her food stuck to the sides of the bowl. She had made enough to feed the man passed out in her bed, but he still hadn't risen and she knew he'd reject her offering of nourishment anyway. Instead, she watched him, sitting a few feet away in the pilot's chair of her home, waiting until she could see his eyes open to her world.

She patched him as best as she could. His head was pretty banged up: a few cuts here and there easily fixed, the blood in his hair wasn't something she could take a rag to, and the faint black eye was there to heal on its own. As for his left leg, it was broken for sure but nothing Seran couldn't strap a piece of metal to hold in place. Her spare bandages, wrapped tightly to keep the makeshift brace in place, stood out against his black trousers. She wasn't sure of his other injuries and couldn't bring herself to undress him and inspect. He was still a threat despite his current state.

General Hux was a charming man with a handsome face, but he was deadly. A murderer with a powerful military behind him. A few cuts and a broken bone wouldn't stop him from doing whatever he came here to do. Seran had an idea of what his purpose was, but she would let it come from his own lips.

A few more hours passed before he would regain consciousness. She was out collecting water when she came back to see him starting to stir.

Seran set her pack down by the storage box and eyed him carefully. He had his eyes closed in pain and while one arm held himself up, the other held his head.

His eyes finally opened and landed immediately on her. His hand instinctively went to his side, reaching for his blaster, but he came up empty handed.

He glared at her, "Who are you." It was more of a demand than a question and his tone was full of venom.

She didn't move, "I took your weapon. It's in a safe place." She didn't give anything away through her body language.

"Answer me."

They had a short stare off before she replied, "Seran."

He lightly scoffed, clearly not satisfied with that answer, but he didn't press further. If she refused to cooperate, he'd make-

The pain from his leg shot up his entire body as he went to stand. He gripped his thigh as he collapsed back onto the bed. Seran could hear his labored breathing where she stood.

Hux allowed himself to glance around, taking in his surroundings while letting the pain subside. He had no idea where he was and the last thing he remembered was feeling the ship fall out of orbit. Where he was now reminded him of a ship, yet it was so tiny it was an impossible thought. He laid on a small cot that was a few steps away from a mess of monitors and control panels at the front of her makeshift ship. Around him were storage boxes aged and abused, and a narrow hallway that led to stairs unknown. It felt like a bunker.

"Where am I?" His eyes landed on her.

Seran moved and sat in her pilot's chair, "You're on Sarvis." She kept things brief, unsure of how her answers would affect their relationship.

Hux scoffed, mumbling under his breath, " _Perfect, wonderful…_ " He tried to rise again and audibly yelped. She saw his cheeks flush with embarrassment at his outburst. He cleared throat and regained his strict composure, "What happened?"

Seran could feel his vulnerability. It made her relax. She had the upper hand in more ways than one. She shifted in her seat, "Not sure. I saved you from your burning ship." 

She pressed a button which opened a small window above the junk across from her cot. Hux looked, slowly rising to avoid any pain, and set his sights on the scolding remains of his ship. His questions ceased. He knew he was the only survivor.

"Quiet now?" Seran contained a grin. It seemed he finally ran out of questions.

Hux sent her another glare. She couldn't read him, just felt the feeling that he knew he was a prisoner. His eyes were down, blinking feverishly, his arm resting over his stomach. She eyed him, putting him under her gaze. He felt it and looked to the metal scrap wall.

Seran studied him a while longer before retrieving her pack and putting away the canteens and bottles of water she collected. Before she set the last one inside, she held it up, "Are you thirsty?"

Their eyes met for a long time. Seran found this predicament amusing but the look on Hux's face told her he wasn't entertained. She shrugged when he didn't answer then set the water inside the storage box and locked it.

"I made some food for-"

"Do you have any means of communication? I'd like to get off this pathetic planet." 

She sighed, "Uhm. No, actually." And she was telling the truth, "It may look like a ship inside and out, but it barely has power let alone-"

Hux made a noise of discontent, interrupting Seran a second time. She tried not to let his manners bother her. It failed.

"Listen. I saved you. I dragged you to my home. I fixed your broken leg. The least you can do is respond with a little more gratitude." 

He scoffed, a sarcastic grin on his face, "Gratitude? Do you know who I am?"

She crossed her arms, "Yes, I do. General Hux of the First Order." Immediately she regretted telling him.

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch with a smile. _Arrogant bastard._ It made him prideful knowing a nobody from nowhere knew of him _and_ his standing in the Order.

"That's correct. Being that I'm such a high standing General, I suggest you find a way to contact my fleet." His eyes were on her the entire time.

She stared back. He was in no position to be demanding. She had his blaster, two working legs, and the knowledge of this planet. He had nothing.

"We'll see." She started walking toward him in a manner that she hoped came off threatening.

Hux searched her face, looking for her intent, and made it obvious he was worried what she'd do. He backed up a bit, waiting for her to make some sort of move, but instead Seran went and dug in a drawer to her left.

He exhaled, relieved, hoping she didn't see his act of fear. He watched her pull out some ragged blankets and walk over to her chair, throwing them on the floor next to her.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon." She grabbed a datapad and started scrolling mindlessly.

"You have that tough facade, but I promise you, I'll break it. I'll break you."

She looked at him, "Is that what you say to the one holding your life in their hands?" She smiled, but he was right. This isn't her, being all cold and calculated, but she didn't trust him and had to be careful.

He slightly shook his head, "I would say it's the other way around."

He had more to say, she could sense it, but he stopped himself. _Hiding something..?_ She knew what would happen if he managed to contact the First Order. They'd arrive in no time at all, recover Hux and take her as their prisoner.

She couldn't let that happen.


	4. Day Two - Development

Hux had a horrible time falling asleep. It was louder than his quarters aboard his ship, stuffy and scratchy in his captor's bed, and all he could hear was that irritating storm raging on outside: the reason he was stuck here.

He didn't know what this girl Seran would do. Was this the disturbance he had to seek out on Sarvis? Or were there other people on this wasteland? He knew he couldn't ask her outright, nor could he allude to why he was here. He had to play it safe.

In the morning, he was abruptly awakened by Seran shaking his shoulder. He jolted awake, his hand once again going for his blaster, but he remembered she took it off him.

"Why are you waking me up?" He was annoyed, not only at her, but his situation.

He felt like scum. His hair was untidy with blood staining it; his clothes stuck to him as if he were in the jungles. He could feel some open wound under his uniform that was unattended to. It hurt worse than his leg and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed her help.

"I thought I'd offer you a shower and breakfast." Seran held a glass to her lips, "That is, if you'd accept it from me."

Much to her chagrin, the General nodded, then lowered his voice, speaking as if it were a command yet dull as a whisper, "I have a laceration on my left side." 

She set her glass down, "Alright, I'll take a look and help you to the shower. I made this for you." Beside the tower of junk and storage boxes rested a simple stick-like object: a handmade cane.

Hux nodded again. Seran smiled quickly, then gestured to him, "Take off your coat and uhm...everything else. I'll fix it."

He was hesitant, but knew the pain in his side wouldn't cease if she didn't see the damage. He had no trouble taking off his coat, which Seran took and hung up nearby. Hux was grateful she treated it as it should be.

"I'm not the best at sewing, but it's better than bleeding out, right?" She held the medkit in her hand, sitting next to him on the bed as he lifted the last piece of his outfit over his head.

When she focused on him, she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. She quickly looked away, "Uhm, so...does it hurt?" She fumbled with opening the kit.

Seran could admit, she always thought the General was good looking. The info on him on her datapad and the hologram of his physique did not do him justice, but she wasn't about to tell him that. The wound on the other hand was a gash on his perfect torso and it was still bleeding.

"Of course it hurts! Will you.. _please_ hurry." He nearly yelled at her, but remembered she wasn't some low ranking member of his fleet.

It was interesting to Hux to see Seran so flustered over his naked torso. Of course, the wound wasn't appealing, but his bare skin...he found some weakness in her. 

"R-right, right...sorry."

Hux tensed when her shaky hands made contact with him. Her touch was gentle, and he couldn't help but watch her work.

She could feel how in shape he was. He was thin and pale and looked so unhealthy at the worst times, but seeing how muscular his frame was…

"You're really well-built." _Why did I say that?_

He breathed a laugh through his nose, on the edge of scoffing at her remark, "You're observant." It had been a very long time since anyone complimented him, let alone see him shirtless.

She felt the heat rise in her face, "Of course. I know a strong man when I see one."

This time he let the smile take on his face, "Do you? Living here. Alone."

She shook her head, making it clear she didn't want to continue this topic. To her chagrin, he didn't press further, but he wore his cocky smirk again.

He could tell she wanted to put the bandage on already, but she was able to sew his wound without any issues.

Wh was done, he slipped a part of his uniform on to cover himself. Seran was grateful. She handed him the cane she made and started toward the stairs that led downward.

"Still want a shower?"

* * *

Seran nervously sat in her pilot's chair. She waited until the sound of running water entered her ears before she turned to the monitors, searching for signs that any First Order ships might be in range of Sarvis. When the scan came up empty, she sighed in relief and swung around in her chair.

She had the General showering right now. It was a thought that made her laugh, but she knew it wasn't funny. Why did she even save him? She didn't know that answer. She wasn't ruthless like them. Seeing Hux unconscious on the sand made her fight or flight kick in. Saving a person was all that was on her mind. Now she had to decide what to do.

The shower turned off shortly and Seran could hear him struggle to walk back to the main room. He came into view. A few droplets of water still cradled his face, and his hair was slicked back in an attempt to restyle it. He had put his uniform back on perfectly. Maybe she should have lent him a clean outfit.

Hux attempted limping up the small set of stairs, but Seran rushed over to grab his free arm and help him. He took the assistance as they went to her bed and he collapsed in exhaustion. Improper bracing for his leg made every task difficult.

She moved to the control panel.

"What are you planning to do with me?"

She looked behind her, "What?"

"You're aware of who I am. You know once I contact the First Order, you may or may not be in danger. I still don't know _who_ you are."

He was right.

"So what is your plan? Keep me here? Kill me? Turn me over to the Resistance?"

She scoffed, but regretted voicing her opinion even if it was just a simple gesture.

He raised his brow in curiosity, "You're not Resistance then?"

"No. I'm not affiliated with anyone. I'm just...Seran on Sarvis." She messed with a broken dial she meant to fix on the control panel.

"You know of the First Order...of me. And the Resistance."

She gestured to her datapad, "You're both all over the HoloNet."

His eyes slanted in suspicion, "You're not telling me something."

"I don't need to tell you anything. I'm just keeping you here until…" She paused. What _was_ her plan anyway? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "I'm helping you. That's all you need to know."

She sighed, then tried to change the subject, "Do you want breakfast?"

Hux was silent, but as she started toward the exit he was expecting her to tell him where she was headed. She caught on, "I'm going to cook up something. Don't get too comfortable."

She paused, holding onto the frame of the door and looked back at him, "Don't look through my stuff." Then departed to the desert outside.

Hux couldn't necessarily look through her stuff, but he did take a more thorough look around. He didn't understand where they were. It looked like a ship, as if they were in space right now, but the trails of sand and the feeling of being grounded took away that thought. 

She had so much junk scattered around, parts of the place were covered with scrap metal to hold the walls together. He noticed the blankets next to her pilot's chair; she had slept there.

The ship's control panel, from where he sat, looked to be in working order, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to send out a signal to the First Order. It would take some time to figure out her specific panel, not to mention he was sure she didn't have the tech to contact his fleet. It was futile to even try. Seran could return and put a stop to him. Surely the First Order was aware that their General was missing anyway.

This girl eluded him. She was being helpful, even though she had no allegiance. She knew of him and his stance, yet she treated him like a normal citizen. He had to admit to himself, she had a certain charm about her, but he wouldn't think on that again. He was a man with the authority of a general in a fearsome military, he didn't have time for those thoughts. Especially involving a desert nobody.

Seran arrived as if on cue. She had two bowls in hand, passing one off to Hux before settling down herself in her chair. Behind her home was a spot dedicated to the hunted creatures she stockpiled, cutting and flaying and using every part for building or, more importantly, for food. This time she had a stew in the process and thought it would benefit him.

"We can go to your crashed ship tomorrow evening, when the sun is less punishing. Maybe there's something you can use to contact your men." She took a spoonful of food and savored it.

He looked at his bowl, questioning if what she made was even edible, then looked to her, "How do you expect me to walk in the sand when I can barely make it on solid ground? And that storm-"

"The storm won't be there tomorrow."

He sighed, annoyed with her, "This game is getting tiresome. You keep telling me half-truths. I respect someone who is direct. That is _not_ you."

 _Ouch._ She felt sort of hurt by that remark, but let it slide.

Hux saw her change in demeanor. Finally, he got to her. 

She looked into her bowl, a look Hux couldn't decipher, "Tomorrow, I'll...be more open." She looked to him and pursed her lips, then swung around and turned her back to him.

"I don't want you to be more open. I want you to speak plainly. I'm not even asking you to trust me. I know how hard that must be for you." Sarcasm dripped heavily off his voice.

She rolled her eyes, "You don't know a thing about me." Then stood up, "Besides, you're the one to talk. Why don't you tell me why you're here? What  _ your _ plans are?" 

Hux growled, "Frankly, that's none of your concern." He wasn't wrong, she had no reason to know why he was here, but he had a feeling that Seran had knowledge of this planet that would benefit him yet he would keep her in the dark.

She walked over and grabbed an old drink of hers, then relaxed in her chair, "Then my plans are none of your concern." She raised her brow, challenging him.

In response, Hux scoffed and attempted to sit up, pushing the disgusting meal away from him. She didn't bother to help him.

"Where are you going?"

He glared at her, his lip curling in annoyance, "Concerned?"

She scoffed this time, "No, General, I'm not." Then resumed her breakfast.

* * *

Seran watched the sun finally set below the horizon. The temperature was already dropping quickly and the General still hadn't returned.

She wasn't actually worried. He was gone for a few hours but he did come back, close to the ship, but sat in the sand like a child throwing a tantrum. When she realized he wasn't going to come inside, that's when she grew worried.

She waited a few more hours before deciding that she wouldn't let him freeze to death.

Hux wasn't fond of the idea either. To die on a desert planet wasn't how he wanted to go. But that damned girl was getting on his every last nerve. Her tone of voice with him...how could she speak to  _ him  _ like that. He wanted to use his authority, but he had none here. He could barely walk let alone punish some insolent girl with a sarcastic tongue.

He waited in the desert, staring up into the sky. It was actually clear now. When he had walked out in a hurry, he hadn't thought about the storm, but it was a slow windy day and luck was on his side.

It was starting to get bone chilling cold. It felt like Starkiller base on a good day and it was only just beginning to drop in temperature. He refused to return to Seran, to face her or start another conversation. It was the last thing he wanted.

He heard something behind him and turned, seeing her walking out with a blanket in hand. He rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"That's not necessary." He yelled out to her, facing the empty desert with a hard look on his face.

Her voice grew louder as she came closer, "I don't care. You have to come back inside. You'll freeze out here, trust me."

Suddenly, he felt the weight and the warmth of the blanket hit his shoulders. Her hands wrapped it closer around him and tightly around his neck, "I'm sorry for being so closed off and quiet about things, but how can you blame me? I'm a nobody and you're a General...come on."

Hux could see his breath finally, "Fine." He tried to get up, then felt Seran behind him, lifting him up and letting him lean on her for support, "I don't blame you. I just want answers. Same as you."

She had to laugh a little. They were nothing alike.

He still had his arm around her as she helped him back to the door, letting him get his footing on the metal floor before letting go of him. Though it felt as if he didn't want to let go so soon.

They went to their respective places. Hux shrugged off the blanket and tried to relax, knowing it would be quite a day tomorrow.


	5. Day Three - Revelation

It was the end of the next day, the sun beginning its descent, and Seran was worried how it would ultimately end. She tried avoiding staying inside with Hux, wanting to avoid conversation even though it was nice to have interaction. She had promised Hux that she would be willing to share more with him, but it made her uneasy. How could she trust someone like him?

She was sitting on top of her home. She constructed it herself, building up a wrecked ship that had crash landed here a long time before she arrived. It was half buried in the hot sand, never again able to lift off into the atmosphere. It was like a metal creature breaking out of the ground for air. It kept her shielded from the heat and warm during the night and especially safe from the raging storm.

She breathed in deeply. The storm was gone, as she said it would be, and the air had settled to be breathable again. At least without a cloth to cover her face. The scarf around her neck would be without use today.

She climbed down and headed inside, seeing Hux sitting up in bed already. Before she left him alone to get fresh air, he was taking a nap. In his mind, the more he slept, the faster he would heal and the faster he could get out of here. He was wrong and his body hurt worse as it healed.

When he caught her staring at him, he had a look on his face she understood as...soft. As if she caught him in a domestic moment, no need to have a mask on. But it was fleeting and soon Hux had that same disciplined expression on his face as always.

"I figured if we're going to make the walk to your ship, I should give you better clothes." She pointed to his uniform, "I can give that a good wash and thread it back to looking nice. Surprisingly, your coat is in good shape other than the singed ends…" She cringed, making a _I'm sorry_ face.

"Do you have an outfit that would fit me?"

She was surprised he agreed to it. She started digging through her boxes again, "Of course. Do you see how thin you are. I'm practically the same size as you if not a little buffer."

He made a dissatisfied noise, "I'm stronger than you."

She turned around to face him, smiling and raising her brow in a flirtatious manner, "I'd love to see you show me."

She was in a strange mood, feeling a little playful. It was boring having Hux be so serious all the time with her.

The blush on his pale face couldn't be hidden, but his tone of voice was masked as irritation at her reply, "Nonsense. You know as well as me I'm in no condition to do anything strenuous." He cleared his throat and regained his composure.

Seran knew he was acting serious, as always. She decided to play a little, to see what the honorable General was really like under that strong facade.

"Are you deprived, General?"

Once she found a simple shirt and trousers, she fully turned around and threw the outfit to him. 

He looked stunned, but still caught the new clothes, "Deprived? Of what?"

She halfheartedly shrugged, "Of interaction with the opposite sex?"

He grinned, scoffing at her assumption, knowing he had the right answer, "Not at all! I work with esteemed officers and personnel. I oversee training of crew who happen to be both men and women."

She crossed her arms, "I didn't mean professional interaction. Don't you have personable relationships with anyone in your crew?"

"No. Never." He was above them, all of them. His strong gaze made sure Seran knew he didn't act anything other than professional, and powerful.

She didn't add on anymore questions, but watched him inspect her clothes in his hand. They were black and grey, horrible for the desert sun but comfortable for a night inside.

"Maybe you need to get personal."

The silence broke when he heard Seran's voice incredibly close to him. When he shifted his gaze up, he was face to face with her. She was so close he almost went cross-eyed.

She had her hands on either side of him on the bed, leaning in as if she were going to-

 _Stop it! Focus…_ Hux could feel an unfamiliar heat rise through his body. He'd never been this close to a woman before, in this way.

Her eyes fell to his lips before looking into his eyes. He unconsciously did the same thing. She smiled, feeling bravely playful, "Maybe this time I can help you shower?"

Hux inhaled sharply, his breath catching in his throat. It was the worst time to have a dry mouth and he instinctively wet his lips. He didn't move away from her though and he kept his eyes on her own mouth. She smelled good, a scent pouring off her and wrapping around him and her warm breath on him made him shift uncomfortably. Were his trousers tighter than usual? He waited with bated breath for her to make a move.

Suddenly, she laughed and backed away, "I'm just messing with you. Go take a shower and we can head off." Then quickly strode out the door.

Hux remained sitting, calming himself down. He realized he was breathing heavy, fast, and his heart started to hurt in his chest it beat so strongly. Processing feelings wasn't something he excelled at. Now, he was faced with the shock of Seran's behavior and finding himself intrigued by it. 

Disgust flashed across his face. _No. Never._ He refused to partake in something so trivial as intimate interaction. It served no purpose to him. If she wished to be direct in this way, he would refute it.

Seran sat just outside the door, sitting in the sand with her back against the ship. _Unbelievable,_ she thought to herself, _flirting with him now?_ Oh, but she loved seeing him squirm when she was that close. The look of need on his face was something no holopad would ever show her.

But she couldn't do that again, even if it meant denying she had any romantic feelings for him. It was just too dangerous. For both of them.

It was some time later when she could hear him walking around inside. The door slid open and Hux limped out, "Walking with my injuries in sand is going to end in disaster."

She was relieved Hux didn't mention their previous interaction. Seran wasn't embarrassed per se, but she didn't want to confront any feelings for him.

Her clothes on him fit well, clinging to his skinny frame. They covered his arms and legs from the sun and weren't as restrictive as his uniform. It stirred something inside her seeing him wearing her outfit. She had worn that just a few days ago. Strange? _Attractive?_

She stood up and didn't bother dusting the sand off of her; she was used to it, "I know, but if you want to get off my 'pathetic planet' then we have to salvage something that can send a distress signal. Otherwise, my tech is useless to you."

He was surprised she remembered that comment he made, but it was true. Pathetic was an understatement. He nodded in understanding, but still didn't like the idea, "There should be a chip that's capable in the bridge's computers. That is, if it wasn't completely destroyed."

"Well, we won't know until we get there."

Seran saw immediately how much trouble he was having trekking across the sand. He slowed them down immensely, almost tripping or having to rest his leg.

"Lend me your arm."

Seran turned her head so fast she thought it would snap off.

Hux didn't look at her but she held her arm out and he took it for support. It felt different to her, having another human being make contact with her. It was then that she noticed he left his gloves behind. 

He cleared his throat, "What happened back there. Don't do that again."

He was referencing their close encounter. Seran made a face, "I had the feeling you enjoyed it, General."

There was little resistance from him, "You don't know anything about me." She felt he was holding back what he really wanted to say.

"Well, if you're more open with me…"

She felt his hand grip her arm tightly, "Let's just get to my ship."

The sun was starting to set when they reached the remains. Seran didn't even realize the ship had crashed near one of her sources of water. Luckily, the debris barely missed it; she could still use it.

When she went toward the small pool, Hux gave her resistance and pulled the other way, but she continued on, "Let's get some water first. This is a desert, you know."

He rolled his eyes behind her back, but followed her anyway, "How do you know this is clean to drink?"

She stared at him, "I've been using it forever. Just trust me." 

She kneeled down and unclipped the water bottle from her belt, dipping it in and waiting until it was full. She held it up to him, "You can have the first swig."

His eyes narrowed. This time, she rolled her eyes and brought it to her lips, taking as much as she wanted before filling it up again and handing it to him.

This time, he took it, savoring every drop of water. He didn't know how thirsty he really was. Seran stood up, gazing out across the desert toward her home. If they found that chip to send a signal, the First Order would be here in no time at all. All her work would vanish in the blink of an eye…

She felt Hux push her empty water bottle into her back. She turned around to see him already looking at his wrecked ship, "There's no way I'll be able to get inside there without worsening my condition. You'll have to do it."

 _Duh._ She filled the water bottle once more then faced him, "Where should I look? The bridge, you said?"

He nodded, "Yes. Hopefully it won't be destroyed. Try looking for a red chip attached to the control panel."

She started walking, "And what will you do?"

He scoffed, "Wait here, obviously." Then turned his back to her and hobbled over to the pond.

She shook her head at his typical response, then found a gap in the metal to slink her way through. It was hot to the touch, but as she crawled her way deeper inside the ship, it had cooled down. She wasn't up to speed on First Order ships, but she took a few twists and turns in the direction she assumed was the bridge.

It wasn't as destroyed as the rest of the ship, but there was definitely a fire and the glass was all but gone due to the impact. Everything was scorched. She ran her hand across some control panels and lifted it up to reveal a thick layer of ash. This would take a while.

Outside, Hux found a rock near the pond to sit on and rest his leg. If Seran were successful, he would be back on a real ship with his crew who could properly fix his injuries. The girl did a good job with what she had, he could admit that much, but it was only enough to lessen the pain.

He looked into the water, thinking on Seran. She was an interesting character. He thought she had good facial features and an excellent form. Her attitude even intrigued him. The thought of what she did before, being so close, making him question his emotions. It frustrated him to his core, in more ways than one. He sighed deeply.

Then he heard something else sigh with him.

He looked up, his eyes searching the horizon. He could hear heavy breathing from behind the boulders lining the pond and soon enough, a large creature stalked out from behind them.

It was the largest beast he had ever seen and it was coming toward him. He reacted poorly, standing up too quickly to remember his injuries, and fell back onto the sand. The beast clearly saw him, and now it knew it had an easy prey.

He scrambled backward, "Seran!" Screaming for help. He didn't know what she could do, but she was the only one around to call for.

The beast was massive and approaching faster. Not even his blaster would put a dent in the creatures tough skin, _if_ he had it.

He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat, "Seran!!" He pushed himself up on two feet, hopping backwards toward the ship.

Suddenly, the beast was lifted into the air, hovering above the sand. It roared in confusion and attempted to run out of its predicament, but it was thrown down against the rocks, landing a fatal blow to its neck. The beast heaved one last time before succumbing to its wound.

Hux looked slightly next to him, seeing Seran take her hand out of the air. She was trying to catch her breath, exhausted from the effort, and avoiding eye contact with Hux at all costs. 

Hux turned to look at her, his mouth open slightly in awe, "You?"

She couldn't answer him. What would she say to him anyway?

Hux didn't know what to do. This was the woman he was meant to bring to Ren.


	6. Explanations

The walk back to her home was unbearable. She debated just going ahead of him, leaving him behind to struggle in the sand, but she couldn't. She felt...attached to him.

But she also felt terrible. Not only because she had to reconnect to the Force to save Hux and herself which exhausted her, but because she outed herself to a man whose purpose she knew was to bring her to the First Order. It was all unraveling.

Thankfully, Hux didn't speak the entire journey back. Even when they both walked through the door, they were still silent. They could equally feel a tension in the air.

He rested on her bed. He really didn't want to anymore. It felt different now; he felt more like an intruder. The only other seat was Seran's pilot chair and she was sitting in it. After a few moments of gazing around, waiting for the other to speak first, Hux finally broke the silence. 

"You're one of  _ them?" _ He sneered, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her.

He was looking straight at her with an expression Seran couldn't read. She debated reaching inside his mind a bit to see what he was really thinking, but quickly dismissed that thought. 

She breathed in deeply, then nodded, "I use the Force."

Silence.

Hux had many questions, too many. His eyes gave away that he was deep in thought, but for the first time he couldn't think straight. He had little patience for Force users. Now his view of her had changed.

His expression turned foul, "You know why I came here. You know of Kylo Ren and his goals. You  _ knew _ everything."

She went to speak, but he cut her off, "Yet you saved me?" 

Silence again.

She picked at a torn hole in the fabric of her trousers, feeling too in the spotlight, "Yeah, I..I saw a man on the verge of dying. I couldn't leave you there."

He shook his head, "No. That control panel may collect dust but I know you use it to track ships. You knew my ship was entering the atmosphere."

He was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She knew exactly who she was saving, knew what would happen if he lived, but she did it anyway.

"I..I don't know why I did, but I did. And if I had to do it all over again, I would save you."

Hux sighed then changed the subject, "Did you collect the chip? Or did you destroy it?"

She scoffed, "What makes you think I am trying to sabotage you?"

"Because I don't know your plans! And you've certainly not shared anything that makes me think otherwise!" He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I want to return to my ship and give Ren what he wants. Then I can go back to my regular duties."

"What does he want with me?"

He looked at her, "What do you think? He wishes to  _ train  _ you." He was angry Ren had decided to search for any signs of the Force in the galaxy. The First Order didn't need another Ren.

She swallowed hard, "Kylo wants an apprentice?" This was news to her.

He nodded, "I had orders to bring you back unharmed. You were the first," He paused to find the right word, " _ disturbance  _ he had felt since that scavenger." His tone was full of disgust.

It was difficult to process everything. Instead of hiding and barely surviving on this planet, she could have trained under Kylo Ren.  _ No, _ Seran dismissed those thoughts quickly,  _ living with nothing is better than siding with him. _

"I thought he wanted to see the end of the Jedi. Have me and every Force user dead?" All this time creating a dangerous planet so no one could find her, and the most dangerous being after her  _ didn't _ want her life snuffed out?

"Ren believes you'll be of use to him. Of course, he doesn't know you personally, but he wanted someone to bend to his will and be unwavered in their loyalty to him."

She shook her head, "What?"

"He wants someone who he can trust that's like him.. Someone he can shape into an image he wants. I don't agree with it, but he is the Supreme Leader…" He rolled his eyes at the end.

Seran bit her lip in thought, saying her thoughts outloud, "I cut myself off from the Force and came here. All this time I thought he wanted to kill people like me, but he just wanted someone to corrupt." 

She stared at Hux, now determined to explain everything, "I made this planet. I chose it for its inhabitable deserts and its desolation. I thought if I could escape the galaxy, I could escape Kylo. I even made the storm…" 

She stood up, going to a small computer beside the door. After inputting a few commands, they both heard a low groan from outside, and suddenly the sounds of the storm started up.

"I spent around a year building two towers that can manufacture a planet wide storm. I built it to keep nosy people away...and the First Order. It can destroy any ship that gets too close. But I caught you."

It was an easier task than she thought when she first conceived of the idea. Since Sarvis was smaller than any normal planet, she only needed two towers on the poles. It would be powered through the blazing sun and controlled easily from her home. It did take a lot of scavenging and acquiring parts around the galaxy beforehand, but she had herself an entire planet dedicated to warding off potential problem ships and people.

"I'm impressed. You truly didn't want to be found. Did you really think Ren wanted to murder you?" 

She shrugged, "Of course. Kylo is the most powerful person in the galaxy," She saw Hux roll his eyes and scoff, "I never thought he would want to bring someone like me under his wing. Just erase them."

Hux shook his head, "It doesn't matter what you thought now. I'm sure he's aware of my last known coordinates and is suspicious why I haven't reported in. Your time here is limited."

"So the chip is useless...did you know that?"

"No, I wanted to reach him and get out of here faster. Not wait for a rescue."

Realization dawned on her, "I used the Force again...he must of felt that." She closed her eyes, "I'm screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. I will try to be quicker but writer's block has got me good on this story! Thanks so so much for reading this far!


	7. Thoughts

General Hux was certain that Kylo Ren would already be here. This was the Supreme Leader's main priority, yet he was having doubts. It had been three days at most, he wasn't sure, and so far there was no sign of his rescue.

Seran on the other hand, realizing her connection to the Force created a beacon for Kylo Ren, was deep in worried thought. He could truly be here at any moment. She turned around in her chair and flipped the tracking on, calming down when she saw an empty screen. _No ships_ , she thought, _no ships yet._

"So. What are your plans now? Surely you have one. Or perhaps I misjudged you." She could hear the smirk in his tone of voice.

She sighed, almost frustrated at his taunts, "I still don't know…" then she was the one to smile. She turned around to face Hux, "You're important to him in one way or another. I could use you."

He scoffed, "Kylo Ren does not care about me. If killing me meant he'd get to you, he wouldn't hesitate." It put a sense of dread in Hux. He was disposable if Seran decided she wanted to make him a hostage.

"Well, _I_ won't kill you," She stood up, "I need a shower, I need to think." Then shuffled past him.

He reached out and clutched her wrist. Seran expected him to start talking, but he just stared up at her. She was silent as well. She kept opening her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, shaking his loose grip off of her and leaving him behind as she disappeared into the hallway.

Hux closed his eyes once he heard the water running. Why did he feel so conflicted? He was waiting for Kylo Ren to land and get him off this planet and away from her, but he was also waiting _for_ her. Waiting for any kind of give away that maybe, just maybe, Seran liked his company. Liked who he was. It was such a foreign feeling that the General was unsure how to spot something like that, but he knew he needed to get it out of her before Ren appeared.

He couldn't tell her. It would frighten her, drive her away. A man like him, that murdered billions with his ingenuity of Starkiller base, a General and consultant to the Supreme Leader of the First Order, confessing that he _felt_ something for a woman connected to the Force. Surely, she could just read his mind, just as Ren does whenever he has suspicions of him. Yet Hux hadn't felt any intrusions of the sort.

He looked around her little home for the millionth time, seeing how dilapidated and lonely it was. Just sand and broken things littering rusted shelves. He could take her away from all of this, show her how people in luxury live, let her see the galaxy she never explored in her prime. How would that work? Hux wasn't sure. Did he _actually_ like her, or was he blinded by the times she had saved his life?

Seran was thinking about every word Hux had said. How Kylo Ren wanted her as an apprentice. To be trained by one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, now _that_ was a thought. But what if she denied him? Would he kill her then? Or torture her? She shook her head, then dipped it under the water of the shower. _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it_. It scared her, but she knew she couldn't let herself get worked up over it. Kylo Ren _was_ coming for her, to gather his General and take her away. For now, it was a waiting game, and she had Hux to deal with. That's what she had to focus on.

She shut the water off, then went to get dressed. It was settled. If she wanted to understand Hux, she would have to see what was going on in his mind. She had to feel his thoughts. Then maybe she could figure out how to deal with Kylo.

After dressing in clothes that almost faded from her memory, she went back to the main room. She designed this outfit when she was just a Padawan. It was comfortable yet tactical, something to survive in; to sleep and to fight. She hid it away after she landed on Sarvis, including her lightsaber. That, she wouldn't dig out until she truly needed it.

When she came back out, Hux was staring at her. _Is that all he does?_

"Those are interesting."

She nodded, "Like you said, Kylo could be here whenever he chooses."

He made a noise, "You're going to fight him?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know. Maybe we will talk first, maybe we'll fight…" She shook her head, "I was never good at planning."

Hux had to hold back on rolling his eyes, "Not good at planning?" He threw his hand up, making it clear what he was referring to.

He still had doubts she managed to build this all herself, but the storm machine, fixing up this old ship to live in, it was clear she was _very_ good at planning.

Seran sighed, "Okay, I'm good with construction and electrical maintenance but…" She shook her head, "I never thought about what would happen if Kylo _did_ find me. I wanted that to never happen, so I planned for that. Not...not a face-to-face meeting."

There was a pause. Hux understood now how frightened she was of the possibility of meeting Ren.

He pressed on, "What do you want, Seran?"

She looked at him, "What?"

He shrugged this time, "Do you want Ren to train you? Do you want to work alongside me and him in the First Order?" His gaze hardened, "You need to know what you want."

She nodded wistfully, "So what is it you want, General?"

He pursed his lips, "Me?"

Seran focused. She reached out and connected to Hux, investigating his mind while he was developing thoughts. She shifted around, trying to latch onto anything that would give her something to understand about him.

Then she found it.

And he felt her intrusion.

They locked eyes. His relaxed expression contorted into a menacing glare, but she didn't leave his mind right then and he barely gave her any resistance despite feeling her probe.

Seran was too stunned to comprehend what she saw, but was able to leave him and return to her own focus when she realized he was starting to put up a barrier.

Hux was breathing heavy, obviously angry, "Why would you do that?"

She swallowed hard, "I..I needed to know what you weren't telling me."

"Did you get what you wanted?" He spit, red faced.

She left almost immediately, walking out to the desert, knowing she couldn't answer him let alone face him. She wasn't sure if he'd follow her. His leg was healing, but he still couldn't put weight on it. For that, Seran was glad. He wouldn't follow her in the storm anyway.

She climbed her way to the top of the ship, sitting down and staring into the sky, pulling up the cloth to cover her face from the sand.

General Hux wanted _her_. She saw it, felt a twitch of yearning in his mind. It wasn't powerful, but enough to leave a lingering impression. The one image burned into her own was that of him with his mouth on hers. It felt like he had truly kissed her, but it was only a vision of his thoughts.

She touched her face softly, then pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Then she smiled.

No one ever felt that way about her. Not once. Her Master was strict, kept her away from others while she trained, and when she was alone after, she kept her distance from others and in their minds they thought of her as someone to distrust. She was flattered, but confused. Why would he feel that way?

She couldn't think long as the door below her opened.

He called out her name.

She hopped down, almost knocking Hux to the ground, then pushed past him again to get inside. She heard him scoff before the door closed.

"We really need to talk." Hux stood his ground.

"Yeah, we do."

He squinted at her, not trusting her words, but his expression turned when he saw her walk toward him. Instinctively, he started to back away from her until he hit the wall, then watched as she placed her hand on his thigh.

She felt him hold his breath. A faint feeling flashed into her mind and she knew he was enjoying her being so close. His thoughts betrayed him.

Suddenly, he could feel a warmth throughout his tired body. Then he could put weight on his leg. He felt like his old self again, healed and much less exhausted. He wasn't sure what she was doing. Was she able to heal him this entire time? Or was this one of her mind tricks..?

She let go once she was finished, "I don't know what to say, but…" She took deep breath and looked away from him, "I..I feel the same way."

"I know who you are, but I can't deny that I find you attractive. You're well mannered even when you shouldn't be. Maybe I don't know why exactly, but I know what I feel-"

"You feel strange, don't you?" Hux interrupted her.

She rubbed her arm, pulling down her shirt to fix it nervously, "I'm not sure where these feelings came from."

His eyes glanced around, then he walked, _finally walked_ , closer to her, "I've never...had someone like you in my life. You're... _mmm."_ He mumbled something, whispering, and hoping Seran wouldn't hear.

"I'm what?" She watched him become withdrawn and flustered.

He made a face, "You're _charming_." Then looked her in the eyes, "You're someone I would never associate with. What I want, what I feel. _It's wrong_."

Seran wanted to really see what he was thinking, but knew Hux would be disappointed she would do that knowing he hated it. Instead, she watched his expressions carefully.

"It isn't wrong. You said it yourself, you haven't had these types of interactions before. I've been here for as long as I remember, alone. Maybe, we really _don't..._ like one another." Seran tried to reason out loud, "Maybe we just need each other."

Hux stepped closer to her and she didn't back away. She wondered what his intentions were, closing the gap like he was.

There was something happening to Hux that he had never experienced before. Their discussion brought it out in him. Seran finally being open for once and sharing her thoughts...Hux enjoyed that.

He spoke, "Perhaps." His eyes focused on hers, but lowered slowly down her face, drinking in every detail.

She saw him eyeing her lips. The moment was clearly calling for a kiss, it was literally in the air, but there was no way it could happen. A part of her wanted it to, but the other told her it was a bad idea. She just waited in silence for Hux to do whatever he was doing.

Then it was like slow motion. His hand rose, shaky almost, and hesitantly touched the side of her neck, his fingers dancing along her skin. It had been so long since she felt someone else's touch that it felt foreign, but she remained still. She had no idea how to react in this moment.

Then his hand met her face, caressing her with inexperience. She glanced down at his fingertips moving across her jawline, until he violently snapped his hand back.

He breathed out harshly, composing himself, "No…" He backed away, holding his hand as if touching Seran had burned him, "You're not going to use your tricks on me again."

Seran grew tense, angry he would assume she was doing anything to manipulate him, "What? How could you say that? You really think I have the power to make you _like_ me? That's all on you, General."

He grabbed his greatcoat and whipped it around his shoulders, slipping his arms through and pulling it on him, "You're just like him. Using your power to manipulate someone without it. Using me, to gain something you want."

She realized he was getting ready to leave, "Where are you going? You know the storm is out there."

He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it into place, "I don't care." Then he stared at her, "Where is my blaster pistol?"

"I'm not giving it to you." She crossed her arms.

He didn't budge, "I think I need it now, _Jedi._ "

"You think I'll hurt you?" She was amazed at how he was behaving.

"Perhaps." His voice was full of venom.

"I'm _not_ giving it to you." She was stubborn, making Hux groan in rage.

Then he stormed out. Quickly, Seran lessened the storm outside so he wouldn't be hurt, and watched from the window as he walked out of view. She sighed in frustration, then went and laid on her cot.


	8. Armitage

General Hux found himself sitting in the sand once again. When he left her home in a hurry, he was sure the storm would force him to turn around, but he noticed it calming down as soon as he stepped outside. Seran cared enough to do that one thing for him, yet wouldn't give him his pistol back.

He shook his head,  _ Just give it time. Ren will be here, this will all be over _ …

His hand smoothed over his healed leg. He removed the brace Seran created for him before he sat down, and was surprised how great he felt. Being able to stand and walk without pain was always something he took for granted, among other things. He still wasn't sure  _ how _ she healed him, but was silently grateful that she did.

He tried to focus, ease his mind so he could relax, but all he could think of were Seran and her words. It crossed his mind that maybe he didn't have  _ real _ feelings for her, but hearing her say that stung him a little. Was it not real for her?

Then that mind reading of hers...he despised it. She saw into his deepest thoughts, just because she asked that damned question.  _ What do you want, General? _

He wanted to leave. That's all he ever wanted as soon as he woke up here. He closed his eyes tightly,  _ You're behaving like a child, whining for mother.  _ He wouldn't pout any longer; it wasn't him. He growled and stood up, dusting off the invasive sand, then trudged back to Seran's home. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been outside, but when he walked indoors he noticed Seran asleep on her cot. The blankets were wrapped around her and almost pulled over her head; he could just barely see her sleeping face.

She hadn't left any blankets for him, he noticed. It seemed he was being punished for his outburst earlier. He refused to sleep on the floor, and he was much too tall to sleep in her chair comfortably. He sighed in frustration.

Seran sensed Hux as soon as he decided to walk back inside. She realized he saw her take the only sleeping place, and noted he was upset she took it. Even though it was her bed to begin with. 

After she heard him sigh, she spoke up, "There's room here, General. Feel free." She didn't even bother opening her eyes.

She heard him scoff, "I'm  _ not  _ sleeping beside you. It's highly inappropriate."

This time she scoffed, "Inappropriate? General, get over yourself. I'm sure at some point in your life you had to sleep next to someone."

Yes, he did. Many times when he was in training, but this situation was entirely different. They both knew that.

His lip curled in annoyance at her attitude toward him. Looking around fruitlessly, he gave in; he didn't have much of a choice and he was exhausted. He took his coat off and hung it up nicely, then with hesitation, moved toward the cot after removing his boots.

Seran felt her bed move under new weight, feeling Hux move around her body so he could lay against the wall. She didn't bother giving him more space and surprisingly, he didn't complain about it. Everytime he moved to settle himself in, his arm or leg would brush against her.

Hux grabbed the edge of the blankets and buried himself under them, then he sighed as he felt the warmth envelop him. The desert really did cool down during the evening, she never exaggerated that.

After finding a suitable position for his head on the pillow, he sighed, "I suppose I never properly thanked you for saving my life."

Seran stayed still, "I'm sure you  _ wouldn't _ do the same, so you're welcome, General."

"Armitage."

That made her roll over, "What?" Now she was facing him with her eyes open.

He was staring at the ceiling, "My name is Armitage."

Now  _ that _ was some new information, "Thank you."

He looked at her, confused, "For what?"

She replied, "For telling me your name."

They stared at one another until he broke the silence, "Oh." He gave a curt nod, "You're welcome."

Seran laughed, "You know you don't need to act like a General. You aren't one here."

It looked like he was offended, but didn't comment. He continued on, looking up at the ceiling once more, "I'm grateful you decided to save me or else, I would have died. I wouldn't have... _ met you _ ." It took a lot for him to admit every word to her, she could see that.

Seran took a deep breath, "What will happen once Kylo Ren arrives?"

Hux blinked a few times, "I'm sure he will recover me and take you. If you agree to his offer or by force." Then he looked at her, "What will you do?"

She understood what he was asking, "I don't know. I want to say no, because of my training, but I want to say yes because…" She stopped herself, but Hux's look at her pushed her onward, "I want the power."

She watched a rare smile form on his face. She desired the same thing he did, despite the two of them being on separate paths. 

"Then you know your answer, Seran." 

She nodded, looking away from his gaze, "Yeah."

It grew quiet after that. They both felt oddly at ease with one another.

Seran hadn't had the luxury of being near another person in so long, she figured Armitage didn't either. She looked at him, studying his face, and saw how he was just  _ plain. _ This hardened General facade suited him, Seran could admit that she liked how commanding he was, but the man she was seeing now...Armitage Hux...she liked that too. Was that love? Accepting every aspect of a person, truly? 

She didn't realize she sighed until he moved his head to look at her, "I want you to come with me."

"What are you saying?"

He moved on to his side to face her, "When you have the opportunity, I want you to say yes to him...for me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why?" She had a vague idea why, but wanted him to say it out loud.

He moved his hand close to her, letting it rest on the bed between them, close to her own hand, "You don't belong here. You aren't living your life, you're just surviving for no good reason-"

"For the good of the galaxy." She interrupted him, "Kylo will use me to further his agenda."

Hux closed his eyes. She could see he was slightly irritated at her response. He let it go to finish what he had to say, "I want you aboard my ship. I...want your company."

Seran felt like teasing him at how hard it was for him to say all these vulnerable things, but she bit her tongue. Instead, she said, "What would Kylo-"

He sighed, gritting his teeth, "I don't care about Kylo Ren!" Then he roughly took hold of her hand in his, "I care about us."

She oddly looked at their hands. Something nagged at her in the back of her mind. Was Hux tricking her..?

She took her hand out of his, "How do I know you aren't tricking me? Using me? If I sided with you over Kylo, you could overthrow him, isn't that right?"

Seran watched his face carefully as he spoke, "It may have crossed my mind at some point, but it isn't my intention."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You've thought about it. As if you'd lead the galaxy any better." She wasn't sure where this feistiness was coming from.

"I'll ignore that comment just this once." He spoke low. Seran had gotten under his skin.

She sighed, "It's not worth arguing. We're losing sleep." Then rolled over so her back was to him.

Hux did the same thing, facing the wall.

Of course he wanted to overthrow Ren, and having Seran at his side would make it that much easier, but he never wanted her to think that about him. This time it wasn't about his standing within the First Order. He confessed he cared about her, hoping she would join him. There was no other way they could ever be together, in any way, romantic or not.

He shut his eyes. Whatever she would decide in that moment was up to her, out of his control. He would just have to accept that.


End file.
